The DarkMoon Realm
by RavenDemonica
Summary: Two lupes ((wolves)) enter the realm to be faced with an adevnture of a lifetime and much teror. REVIEW PLEASE!!


|.:Prologue:. | |The Beginning | |The DarkMoonRealm was first entered by a lupess named | |Moon_Demon (Moon) and a lupe named DarkAlexis (Dark). When they| |came they decided to make the Realm their own. Other lupes | |followed and joined them, forming a pack, which started to grow| |in size. When they became a fair amount, something dark that | |already existed in the realm found them a threat and decided to| |force them out... | |.:Chapter One:. | |Seychellia and the Mutant Shoyrus | |An attack was thrown on them by a band of mutant shoyrus. Not | |expecting such a force, the lupes were scattered and many were | |wounded quickly. When the attacked ceased suddenly, they all | |thought their troubles were over, but alas, they did not | |realize more evil was plotting. Low clouds rolled in and a | |heavy rain storm ripped through the forest, lasting all night | |long. A small group of lupes, wounded and tired, found refuge | |in a cave, while others, scattered out in the woods, fought | |still among some stray shoyrus. As they struggled, another | |attack came, of a different sort: a demon lupess. Fortunatly | |she was defeated, though when she was, Mleelo and Tsultak were | |taken as prisoners and dragged to a place called 'The Enchanted| |Tree' where the evil dwelt. They were taken by a creature of a | |jello like mass that resembled a dragon. At the tree they | |discovered who and what the evil is: an earth faerie gone bad, | |by the name of Seychellia. Here, she planned to make Mleelo and| |Tsultak into demons like the one they defeated. Mleelo, badly | |hurt, managed to escape, but Tsultak was held and turned into a| |demon, then sent out to rid the lupes of the realm. Not too | |long after, Magic was also captured and turned into a demon. | |When their attacks began, the lupes at the cave were already in| |bad repair, Ephraim being very bad off, as well as King, who | |lay dying in the back of the cave, his wife Tamika watching | |over him fearfully. Magic attacked those in the cave, while | |Tsultak went in search of the ones still in the woods. Many | |were hurt severely, Magic was however broken from her spell, | |but not before inflicting great pain on others. Especially | |Ephraim, who has a large gash in his side from a shoyru claw | |which Magic decided to dig into with her paw. Ephraim still | |suffers blurred vision and limps as he walks from that attack. | |Soon though, both Magic and Tsultak were broken away from | |Seychellia's hold on them. While Magic was still a demon, she | |captured Moon and took her back to the Enchanted Tree. Worren | |stumbled upon this and followed Moon inside before it was | |sealed off. Then Moon was taken, while Worren was caged, to be | |turned into a Demon! She resisted the entire time, which just | |made Seychellia angrier and so she decided to kill everyone in | |the Realm instead of running them out of it, deciding to kill | |Moon first in front of everyone. | |By this time, the lupes were worn out and many were injured. | |More lupes entered the realm and found the cave, assisting as | |they could. King was helped and healed well enough. When they | |thought all was lost, a faerie, who they all thought was | |Seychellia, came to the cave and threated to kill them all. The| |large dragon 'jello' creature then attacked Seychellia, but she| |destroyed it, or so she thought. It built itself back up, | |surrounded her, and exploded into nothingness, taking her with | |it. So they all believe Seychellia is dead. Then they decided | |would be best to journey to find the Enchanted Tree to get Moon| |out. Tamahome led one group, Dark led another. In the confusion| |of all that has gone on, other lupes were still scattered and | |lost in the woods, Tsultak being one of them, which in turn | |made Mleelo panic and run from the cave which her brother, Mal,| |did't notice for awhile. When he did discover she was gone, he | |ran out into the woods after her, in spite of his heavy | |injuries. Mleelo finally found Tsultak and they returned to the| |cave, but then Mleelo found Mal had gone, and panicked and went| |back out into the woods. During this time, a fog rolled into | |the realm. This put a damper on their search, making it more | |difficult to see, but little did they know that it would do | |more than make it hard to see. The fog ended up creating a lot | |of pain, knocking out the healthy as though it were sleeping | |gas, and causing pain to those that were injured, rendering | |them helpless and unable to move. Mleelo was pinned down by the| |fog in the woods, Dark was struck unconscious, Tamahome and | |some of the others remained awake for awhile before they | |finally succumbed to the weight of the fog. Morlay and Tsultak | |decide in spite of their massive injuries to go out into the | |woods in search of the others, and enter the fog. Morlay was | |soon affected by it and told Tsultak to go on without him, and | |so he left Morlay there, in search of others, being unaffected | |by the fog though he had considerable wounds himself. Only two | |other besided Tsultak were also not affected by the fog: Cloe | |and Zvordz. The reason is because they are both half cyborg, | |and their cybernectic components kept their wits about them. | |Cloe's eye implant was useless, along with her extra-sensory | |hearing. She had a chance meeting with Zvordz, though she was | |not overly plesent with him. They walked blindly through the | |fog, him leading her back to the cave. Another lupess that went| |out into the fog was named Luv . When she went out into the | |woods and was caught in the fog, it weighed her down hard | |enough to break her causing her to let out a howl of pain. Upon| |hearing her howl, Tsultak ran to her and helped her stand and | |walk. Soon they came upon an injured Mleelo, who couldn't move | |and was in pain from the fog. | |Back at the cave, those that were left there were either | |unconcious or in pain. This is when the one that caused the fog| |stepped forward. A nameless winged lupess with great powers | |used the fog to create a dramatic entrance, but did not intend | |for it to cause such suffering. She explained this to Ephraim, | |and he accepted her apology, and then she lifted the fog away. | |When this happened, everyone regained conciousness and was | |freed from the pain. Cloe saw Zvordz fully for the first time. | |She didn't say much, but instead, regaining all of her senses | |again, ran off into the brush and disappeared. She has yet to | |return. | |Out in the woods, the others recovered and moved on. Tsultak, | |with Luv's help, got some leaves and things to help Mleelo who | |was bleeding badly. After helping Mleelo, Tsultak tended to | |Luv, gathering things and making her a splint. As they are did | |this, a band of mutant shoyrus attacked them. Morlay was making| |his way back to the cave when he heard his brother Tsultak's | |howl and raced off to assist him, getting to where he and the | |other two are just in time to stop two shoyrus from attacking | |Tsultak. The shoyrus were driven back a bit and Luv was carried| |off back to the cave by Flash. Then after she was carried off, | |more shoyrus came and attacked them again. | |At the tree, Moon was strung up in a great room after enduring | |many excruciating hours of torture to make her into a Demon, | |which she resisted. She was held by all four legs, upside down | |high above the floor, bleeding profusely and the clamps on her | |legs wearing at her fur. Below her in a cage sat Worren, | |horrified at the dripping blood coming above him from someone | |he could not see because the room was dimly lit. Soon Moon was | |released from where she hung by Seychellia, who also let Worren| |out of his cage, but he attacked Seychellia. A little battle | |went on with threats and things, then Seychellia left the room | |and Moon found enough strength to try and escape. This | |surprised Worren for Moon looked like she was about to pass out| |at any moment, and followed her. They made their way down a | |stairwell but as they did, the two shoyru guards that were in | |the room heard them and started after them. So they ran. While | |they were trying to escape, Magic, regaining herself and | |remembering where the tree is, made her way back to it and went| |inside in search of Moon. When she entered she was captured | |again. Worren and Moon hear her screaming, and wished they | |could help, but couldn't risk going back, for Moon was too | |badly injured to try fighting again. So they headed down the | |stairs, and hid as the shoyrus came in. They ended up finding a| |hiding spot in the wall that was actually a tunnel leading down| |somewhere. When they decided it was safe again, Worren left | |Moon where she was, knowing she was safe there, and went back | |to help Magic. Furious by all that was happening to him and | |Moon, and possibly Magic, he killed all shoyrus in his way, | |then ran into the ghost of Magic. This infuriated him more, and| |he went out in search of Seychellia. When he found her, he | |tried to stand his ground and challenge her, but just ended up | |getting blasted back by an energy ball from her, which | |destroyed his right front leg. | |Others had entered the realm in this chaos now, trying their | |best to assist them. Nero, having stumbled upon the cave, | |befriended Ephraim and Dream, who had come here as well to be | |with Ephraim. Luv was now back at the cave, in pain but | |resting. Another lupe that came about is one named Fire who | |came across Morlay, Mleelo and Tsultak fighting the shoyrus and| |was helping them fight the shoyrus off. Flash was on her way | |back to where the attack was, to help them and her brothers, | |Fire and Snowstorm. Two others that were just wandering, | |looking for their family, unaware of what was going on is Akko | |and Kiwi. | |While Moon was down in that tunnel, she decided to wander | |further into the tunnel to see what was at the end. She found a| |sort of oasis in a small room, plants and trees and things, and| |trapped there was an earth faerie by the name of Onillia, | |Seychellia's sister. Out in the woods, Magic came across a | |water faeire named Viveen, who was helping out some- taking | |Magic back to the tree and where they find Moon and Onillia. | |She freed her and they started to make their way out of the | |room down the tunnel again. While they were there, Onillia | |helped out Moon by healing her a little so she has more energy,| |but she was still wounded. | |In a strange turn of events, Seychellia decided to blow up the | |realm, by placing a bomb somewhere in it. The lupes found out | |and had a chance to try and stop it. The bomb was disabled, and| |Seychellia was defeated. (to make a long story short... lol) | |.:Chapter Two:. | |The Short-lived Existence of Emeila | |For a few days the lupes needed to rest. So many returned back | |to the cave. Everything was fine for awhile, though many were | |still injured and hurt, but on the mend. During this time, | |somewhere, a new enemy emerged: a plant creature named Emeila. | |Being able to put her vines wherever she wanted, the vines | |would pop out of the ground in the form of a beautiful pink | |flower. This would then make one stop to look at the fasinating| |flower, but then the vine would sping forth, wrapping around | |the neck and draining you of energy. King and Ephraim were the | |first to come subject to this. But they did not die. (Okay, not| |much happened with Emeila, she attacked a little and then was | |defeated some how... and that was the end of her--- Ana was the| |creator and destroyer of that character, so it didn't last | |long..) | |.:Chapter Three:. | |Katrina and the Rabid Lupes | |While Emeila was attacking and the lupes were doing their best | |to ward her off, another nemisis came along: Rabid Lupes! They | |were attacking them at random, making their way to the cave. | |Most of the lupes of the Realm though it was just random rabid | |lupes, but then discovered that more was going on then they | |thought. Upon the assault of the cave, the lupes had to find a | |way to block the entrance to keep the rabid lupes out. They | |started to stack rocks, but there was no way they'd be able to | |make it in time. So, one lupe named Gaveral, a Fey lupe (means | |he's magical) used his storm abilities to create a great wall | |of ice to keep the rabid lupes out. It worked for a little | |while, though the rabid lupes tried their best to get in. Many | |were killed in the process, only a few who lived retreated. | |During this time, many lupes were scattered again in the woods.| |One was Tsultak, who then discovered that Seychellia was not | |completely dead. Her 'essense' or 'life force' was still a part| |of him since she had control of him before, he never really got| |rid of her. So as a result, when she was killed, (or so | |everyone thought) she escaped, latching onto Tsultak's brain, | |and slowly gaining control over him. Another faerie then was | |revealed. Her name is Katrina, the other sister of Seychellia. | |She was responsible for the rabid lupes. She sent out her | |commanding lupe, Remmings, to get Tsultak and bring him back to| |her palace (the location of which is unknown). Eventually he | |was taken, after a fight with Remmings and another rabid lupe | |named Snarker, and Mleelo went with him, though Tsultak didn't | |want her to, caring for her too much to let her risk her life, | |but she's stubborn like that and came anyways. Now Tsultak, | |Mleelo and Remmings and Snarker are at Katrina's palace. | |Gavrael, having followed Remmings through the forest in order | |to get to Katrina, is also there, seeking vengeance on the | |faerie and her rabid lupes because his mate, Audril, was bitten| |by a rabid lupe and infected. Suprisingly, Katrina has healed | |both Tsultak and Mleelo (who were injured from their fight with| |Remmings and Snarker) and removed Seychellia from Tsultak. We | |have yet to discover more about her, for she was still the one | |to put the rabid lupes forth on the others. Many were bitten | |and changed to be under her control. Also, the mutant shoyrus, | |after losing Seychellia, had no one to follow, and took up | |alligence with Katrina. | |Magic, who had been brought back to life after the mutant | |shoyrus killed her, was killed again in the attack of the rabid| |lupes. Her brother King then got very depressed and this caused| |him to become seriously ill. His other sister Glitter told | |everyone there was only one way to save him and that was to | |travel to the far mountains, known as "Goddess Mountains" and | |find a unique flower that would heal him. The expedition | |started with Glitter, Moon and Morlay. Soon it gathered Simba | |(the kougra), Mal (who had some strange experiment happen to | |him and now has metal spikes portruding from his spine, of a | |metal called Animantium), and Nero, who was lost in the woods. | |They are at the mountain and came across an old funny Techo | |named Furgle, who told them the tale of the mountain, because | |the top of the mountain had strange statues of an ancient king | |and queen. One statue gave way to an entrance, and they all | |went down, for it had started to snow. They discovered a sweet | |aroma coming from down the long dark stairwell, and raced after| |it. (Glitter raced, the rest followed). They are now in a large| |cavernous room with pillars that reach up to a shadowed | |ceiling, still searching for the flower. The only light source | |coming from the small flame Morlay conjured up with magical | |powers he's still not use to. | |Now Tsultak and Mleelo are fully healed of their wounds, | |Katrina apologized for the havoc she reaked, and promised to | |fix it. Giving a cure to heal those that have been biten, and | |turned rabid. In giving the cure to Gavrael, she saw the | |snowflake marking upon his neck, and something inside her | |snapped. She tricked the others into sending them back to the | |tunnel in which they first were attacked, but when Tsultak and | |Mleelo found themselves within the tunnel, Gavrael was nowhere | |to be seen. Katrina, now has Gavrael chained up in her palace, | |and is tourchering him using her magical powers. Tsultak and | |Mleelo found Mach, and Mach returned to Audril, setting her | |free from the rabid spell, knowing something was wrong, for his| |brother was still gone. Before he got a chance to return to | |Mleelo and Tsultak, they went off down the tunnel in search for| |a way back to Katrina's palace. So, meeting back up with | |Audril, Mach and she headed back towards the cave, but on their| |way, heard a howl, and followed it, coming across Dark. | |At the cave, the shoyru's started to attack again, knocking | |many out, and injuring many also. After a long battle, and | |doing much damage to the lupes there, the shoyru's have haulted| |their attack, and are now, staying at the cave, watching the | |lupes, taunting them, making sure they don't leave. Hanging | |from the rafters of the cave, staring down upon them with their| |glowing red eyes. It seems that they are waiting for something.| | | |And waiting they are, for Kai, a lupess that was out in the | |woods alone, was given a special collar, by one of Katrina's | |followers, and talked Kai into going to the distant marshlands | |to find some "friends" of hers. So, Kai did so. She past the | |battle taking place at the cave, with in the midsts of it, and | |not one shoyru paid mind to her, as though she wasn't even | |there. Upon the hill just above the cave entrance, was Prue and| |Pop, having fought off a couple of shoyru's themselves, but | |most of the shoyru's congregated within the cave. Prue saw Kai | |walking through the battle as though it wasn't even there, and | |suspision rose. She followed Kai, and Pop, followed Prue. While| |following however, Prue lost sight of Kai when she used a power| |she has to turn into shadow, for she came upon Dark, Mach and | |Audril, and had to get past. Prue now is perched upon the pine | |just above them, trying to catch a scent of Kai. Following, Pop| |also landed upon the tree and wondered where Kai had gone. Prue| |and Pop decided to try and find her scent, but got attacked by | |a monstrous plant with long, thorny vines. It pulled them down | |and trapped them inside it. The walls of the chamber inside the| |plant were covered with thorns, and they couldn't just claw | |their way out of it. So Prue cast a spell that allowed her to | |breathe poison smoke on the plant, shriveling it up and killing| |it. However, it took too much strength out of her and she | |passed out. Pop must now find a way to get her to safety. In | |the meantime, Kai met up with one of Katrina's rabid lupes and | |he took her to an underground hide-out where the other rabid | |lupes were. They are gathering their strength and numbers, | |getting ready, possibly, to unleash their army once again... | |Mach and Audril left Dark when they heard more sounds of the | |lupe/shoyru battle. Audril was about to go help the lupes | |inside the cave when she went into labor, for she and Gavrael | |had been expecting. Mach helped her deliver her puppies, and | |Gav, still in Katrina's torture chamber, sensed what was | |happening and sent some of his magic force to Audril to help | |also. As the puppies were born, the magic of their births broke| |the chains holding Gav. Katrina discovered this, and she | |entered the chamber, raving mad. She demanded he tell her who | |had killed 8 of her lupe servants in the first attack on the | |cave. Gav has told her it was Argolath, and she went away, | |pleased, and forgot to close the door behind her. Gav tried to | |escape, but he was too weak. Mleelo and Tsultak, however, | |eventually found their way to his cell and rescued him, | |bringing him back to the forest. | |Back at the cave, Audril, Mach, Sanaj, Ossaen and Iminve | |formulated a plan to distract the shoyrus and get the lupes out| |of the cave. Audril enslaved a small group of shoys with a mind| |control spell, sending them to fight against their brethren. | |While the shoys were fighting amongst themselves, the lupes | |outside the cave rescued the lupes inside the cave. Mach and | |Audril then created a cave-in to trap the shoyrus in the cave. | | | |Back at the mountain, Simba had found a lever that opened a | |passageway on the side of the cavernous room. They all wandered| |down it, where the scent they smelled earlier was the | |strongest. But, on their way down the corridor, something | |started coming up it, to meet them, something large and heavy, | |for it shook the ground. Soon they found themselves face to | |face with a humoungous lupe statue, like the ones they saw | |outside, only now, it was alive! Finally, in an attempt to get | |past, Nero changed himself into his magical state, with wings, | |and said he'd fly down to find the flowers, he could get past | |the beast faster with his wings. So he did, with Morlay | |distracting him with fire balls, the statue didn't even try to | |stop Nero. So, after he left, the others turned to try to get | |out of the corridor, when the stone creature started to stomp | |it's feet and howl, knocking large chunks of the celeing down, | |almost flattening Morlay, but Moon knocked him out of the way | |before a large chunk landed on him, getting struck with a | |smaller piece herself, cutting her back, and perhaps breaking | |something as well. Glitter and Simba were able to run back down| |the corridor without any trouble, but now Mal, Morlay and Moon | |were still in there, and another statue came to life at the | |exit, blocking their way. Mal having been struck by one of the | |stone lupes, the first one, largest one, and Moon clinging upon| |Morlay's back. Morlay got her to safety and then went back to | |fight the stone lupe to buy time for Nero. Morlay was knocked | |to the ground by the statue, and was about to be killed by it, | |when Moon rushed back to save him. She leaped at the stone lupe| |and removed a gem from it's leg, destroying it. Then she and | |Glitter and Mal rushed out of the temple, having made Simba | |promise to get Morlay, who had been knocked unconcious, to | |saftey. He got him out just fine, and carried him back to the | |clearing where the main pack of lupes were. Moon, Glitter, and | |Mal met up with Furgle again, and he took them to his little | |house and healed and fed them. They left and went back down the| |mountain. | |Meanwhile, King, his time having run out, died. His wife Tamika| |was devastated, so after she buried King, she left the Realm | |with her children, never to be seen again. One of the children,| |Ceasar, stayed behind however, feeling he was old enough to | |live on his own. | |As Moon, Glitter, and Mal made their way down the mountain, | |Glitter sensed that King had died. Overcome with sorrow for her| |brother, she ran off on her own, never to return. | |Nero, having gone down a passageway, continued to search for | |the flower, unaware that King was already dead. He found a key | |in a huge tapestry, which depicted the stone lupes and the | |flower. He continued down the passageway, but seemingly came to| |a dead end. He then discovered that the key he was carrying was| |the way past the dead end, but a stone lupe came upon him, | |demanding the key from him. He leapt at it, pulling the gem | |from its leg and killing it. He continued his way down the | |corridor, coming to a huge splendorous room filled with jewels | |and gold and things to commemorate the dead rulers of the | |mountain. He knew he was getting close, for Furgle had said | |that the flower would grow on the grave of the Goddess. He | |continued on, coming to other secret passageways and things, | |still searching. | |Meanwhile, back at the clearing outside the collapsed cave, the| |lupes lay, trying to recuperate from the battle with the | |shoyrus. Audril, sleeping with her puppies, had a dream/vision | |that Gavrael had been rescued by Mleelo and Tsultak, so she | |woke up and went to meet them in the forest. Ephraim and a new | |lupess, Hattera, who had been off in the forest together, also | |met up with Gav, Mleelo, Tsultak, and eventually, Audril. Aud | |healed Gav, and they were all making their way back to the | |clearing when they came across Morlay and Simba. Simba left | |Morlay with the others and went off by himself, leaving the | |Realm forever. Morlay was still injured and unconcious, so | |Audril healed him, but casting two healing spells in such a | |short amount of time took a lot of her strength, and she | |fainted. Gav and Mleelo carried her back to the clearing and | |Gav met his puppies for the first time. | |Ephraim and Tsultak also went back to the clearing, where | |Ephraim remembered that there is a small tunnel in the back of | |the collapsed cave that the mutant shoyrus might have been able| |to escape from. He and Tsultak ran around the side of the cave | |in time to see a shoyru emerge from the tunnel and fly away. | |Worried to near-panic, they rushed back to find Morlay, to see | |if he could cast a spell that would block the tunnel. Hattera | |and Caleb also joined them. | |.:Chapter Four:. | |The Evil Spirit with the Brain-Washing Powers... or something | |like that... | |Rage and Rontu, who were off in the forest somewhere, | |discovered an orb that seemed to be evil, but they were unsure | |exactly what it was. Somehow, as they were examining it, they | |activated it and a Spirit came out of it. It brainwashed them | |and gave them each a black stone that had brain-washing powers | |also. It told them that they would be generals in it's army, | |and that they were to go and infiltrate the lupe pack, | |brain-washing the strong lupes and killing the weak ones. They | |began to follow its orders, coming first upon Kit and Iminve...| |(Ok, this story has just started, so not a lot has happened | |with it yet... It's also kind of confusing so far, so I'm not | |going to post much more about it now. We'll just have to wait | |and see what happens.) | |That's about it so far. As the story unfolds, it will be posted| |here, so check back for the latest developments. |  
  
| | |Home | Story Summary | Members | Rules | Contact Us | | |Link to Us | Gu | 


End file.
